Hanging out with Hunters and Witches
by BlackRavenAnime
Summary: ...
1. Chapter 1

A/N The letter that Lucy gets from Joey, you dont really have to read unless you want to.

Finally getting off of her laptop at three in the morning Lucy noticed very faint crying coming from the downstairs living room. Putting on her favorite red zombie rules hoodie she went to the living room. Carefully walking down the stairs she saw her mom or what looked like her mom crying on the couch. Very slowly she walked up to her mom not making any noises she noticed that the creature on the couch was no longer her mom. The differences she could tell was that the creature had long sharp claws, wouldn't stop crying. Not wanting to bother whatever it was she quietly went back up to her room. Turning on her TV to the news she sat on her bed halfway listening to epidemic that was going on. Hearing the one thing that she wanted to hear (that the zombie apocalypse was going on and everyone who wasn't infected to get to safety as soon as possible) she turned off the TV and listened to the now hectic world around her. Pulling the hood of her hoodie over her face she curled up into a small ball and fell asleep.

Waking up to scratching on her door she figured that whatever it was that was in the living room wandered up to her bedroom. As she waited for the scratches to die down she packed what she needed into her schools backpack. The first thing that she packed was her laptop. Then she packed some cloths along with a first aid kit, the emergency food she kept safely hidden under her bed, and some bottled water. Looking up just in time to see the door get blown off the hinges she ran to the window opened it quickly and climbed out and on to the roof using the latter her dad made her before he died.

Reaching the top of the house roof she grabbed the latter and pulled it up with her hoping nothing fallowed her. Hearing growls/crying coming from her room she smacked her forehead remembering that she didn't grab her brand new sword and engraved dagger. Slowly moving to the edge she grabbed a somehow got thrown up here rock into her bedroom and heard it hit the wall outside her bedroom once there bedroom door. Carefully moving the later back to its normal spot she climbed down to her room. Thankful that her sword and dagger were beside the window she quickly grabbed them both. Seeing that the zombie or whatever it was coming back she threw her dagger at its head. Hitting its mark between the eyes the zombie fell backwards on its back dead. Walking up to it she grabbed her dagger and whipped the blood off on her bed cover.

Walking up to her window again she looked back out of it to see if any other zombies were walking around. Smiling at seeing none she climbed back up to the roof. Retrieving the later and seating it beside her she enjoyed the cool summer breeze. Laying down she watched the peaceful night sky and listened to the noises all around her. Seeing that the sun was coming up she made sure her hood was over her face. Sitting back up she heard growling coming from behind her. Tightening her grip on the dagger she turned around ready to fight. Hearing a gunshot she stared at the zombie in front of her fall forward and lie there dead.

Carefully going around the dead zombie she leaned over the edge of the roof where the gun shot came from. Seeing a woman standing there ready to shoot again she quickly grabbed her later, placed it on the side of the house and climbed down to the ground. Still ready for anything she said, "Will you please put that gun away? I know that was a zombie, but what kind of zombie wears a hoodie." while removing her hood. "Hey guys I found another survivor. Well explain once we get to camp. By the way my name is Zoey. Would I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" Lucy stayed silent as the other survivors came closer. Not answering Zoey's question she turned around saying, "Never mind I will find things out on my one. I wouldn't want to be caught being around these Weirdo's."

Pointing to the three guys behind Zoey she started to walk until her hand got grabbed. "I case you want to know what types of zombies are out there we made a small list of the ones we have seen." Pulling her hand away she started running, putting the note in her pocket and pulling her hood up once more. Not looking back she kept running. Having a small smile on her face she ran faster dodging anything and everything in her way. With every zombie in her way she sliced their heads off using her sword. Doing nothing but running and killing zombies for hours Lucy debited whether or not to stop and rest. Listening to her growling stomach she sighed and found an abandoned building to rest in for a little while.

Killing all of the zombies on the first and second floor of the two story house after locking the doors she fell face first onto the main bedrooms queen sized bed. Slipping off the arms of her backpack she let it fall to the floor. Then she grabbed the note out of her pocket, turned around onto her back and started to read.

Dear fellow survivor,

First off is the common infected.

They are the most common zombie you will find. If you watch zombie movies those are what you call the common infected. By themselves they are week but in a group or other known as a horde (most common name used) they are stronger.

Next is the special infected.

1) The Boomer:

Is a Special Infected that vomits special bile at Survivors, which temporarily blinds them and draws Common Infected to them. At a distance the Boomer isn't much of a threat; his large size and low health make him an easy target against any weapon at mid or long range. However, if within range he can vomit on Survivors, attracting the Horde. When he dies, he explodes, covering any Survivors who are close enough with bile, blinding them and causing them to stumble backwards. The Boomer is notorious on the Expert difficulty for being able to snipe Survivors. Boomers can be anticipated because of the near-constant gurgling they make.

2) The Hunter:

Is a Special Infected that is not as mutated on the outside. The Hunter is extremely fast and agile, capable of quickly scaling walls. Additionally, he can pounce and pin down Survivors, clawing at their abdomen until either the victim is dead or the Hunter has been knocked off or killed by another Survivor. They are not the most physically robust Infected, having relatively low health, and thus it doesn't take very much to kill them. When the Hunter crouches down in preparation to pounce, it growls, giving it away to any nearby Survivors. However, whilst standing, it makes no noise. The Hunter is the only Special Infected that can remain absolutely silent.

3) The Smoker:

Is an ambush class that can strangle Survivors with its long tongue, similar to Half-Life's Barnacle. The help of another Survivor is required to escape from a Smoker's hold (though if quick enough it is possible, though difficult, to kill a Smoker who has already grabbed you). As the name implies, Smokers emit smoke when killed to impair Survivors' vision. A Smoker also will frequently cough, letting the Survivors know when he is in the area. The Smoker can drag survivors that he has captured with his tongue towards himself, though he remains stationary and cannot move. The Smoker is also momentarily paralyzed for a few seconds after having his tongue removed from his captive by another Survivor.

3) The Tank:

Is the biggest and strongest of all the Infected and is reasonably fast, only slowing if hit with large amounts of automatic weapons fire or when lit on fire. If any Survivors have good health (including health gained from Pain pills or the Adrenaline Shot) are running away from the Tank, it will not be able to catch them, as they can run slightly faster. The Tank has incredible strength and resistance―his punch can send Survivors flying, rendering them temporarily defenseless, and in Expert mode, instantly incapacitate them. The blow can send Survivors off high hazards to their deaths. He is also capable of throwing chunks of concrete that he rips out of the ground to momentarily stun Survivors and dealing the same damage as a punch from a Tank. It can also punch large objects in the direction of Survivors with enough force to incapacitate them instantly. Nevertheless, the Tank will die within 30 to 45 seconds if set on fire (varying with the difficulty).

5) The Charger:

The Charger's main attack is charging forward and plowing into the Survivors. On a successful charge, he will grab and carry a single Survivor while knocking down the others. Once the Charger has hit a wall or other surface, or after he has run a certain distance, he will begin slamming his captive into the ground until an ally frees them. If he misses and hits a wall, he will stumble, leaving him open to attack. The Charger can be detected by the Survivors by the warped growling noise he makes. He will announce his charge with a loud bellow. The Charger appears to have a rocky or calloused surface on his larger right arm, which may be what he uses to inflict most of his force when charging, while his other arm appears to have no bones or muscle. Because of his hulking size, the Charger cannot be shoved off with melee, and must be killed in order to release his victim. If a Survivor has explosive rounds, they will dislodge the Charger from the Survivor and stumble him. Any Survivor that has been knocked out of the way during his charge will fly a considerable distance and slowly stand back up, making the Charger a deadly foe in cramped hallways or near high passageways. He is also the strongest and most durable of the Special Infected (excluding the Tank and the Witch).

4) The Jockey:

He is a small Infected that attacks Survivors by clinging to them from behind and literally riding the Survivor while attacking them. He can shift his weight around and cause the Survivor to stumble in his desired direction, giving this Special Infected a type of control over the Survivor. Survivors who are being ridden by the Jockey can attempt to "resist" the Jockey, which will allow other survivors a chance to catch up and knock the Jockey off. Jockeys can ride Survivors into dangerous situations, such as into natural hazards, Witches, or other Infected; a Jockey can also pull a Survivor off of a ledge, causing them to become incapacitated, or riding them to their death if they are not resisting. The Jockey seems to have a spinal disease, similar to kyphosis, giving him a hunched appearance. He also has a maniacal laugh and is constantly twitching, giving him a sort of hyperactive nature.

7) The Spitter:

She possesses the ability to spit a green ball of acid from long distances, which, upon hitting the ground, will expand into a large puddle and damage any Survivors who make contact with it. After spitting, however, the Spitter is temporarily paralyzed for a second, giving the Survivors a chance to kill her. The longer the Survivor stands in it, the more damage the Survivor takes from the goo. This ability allows the Spitter to aid other Special Infected; for instance, if a Hunter pounces a Survivor, a Spitter can spit upon that Survivor, causing even more damage. However, in spite of such a useful ability, the Spitter is very weak in terms of health, so taking out a Spitter will be an easy task. Upon death, the Spitter leaves a similar, smaller kind of puddle that has the same effect on the Survivors. She is one of the most powerful Infected if Survivors are caught standing in her spit, and are too distracted to move quickly due to other Infected or a lack of awareness at damage being dealt. On Scavenge mode or any finale requiring Gas cans, when Gas cans are dropped, the Spitter's goo will ignite the Gas cans if left in the goo long enough.

8) The Witch:

Generally only appears a few times per campaign, and is passive unless provoked by flashlights, gunfire, or Survivors in close proximity. Pistol fire does not provoke her easily, but it will do only a small amount of damage. She is very powerful, capable of incapacitating, and even killing Survivors with one hit. Witch cries loudly, which Survivors will mention they hear. While the Witch can be killed, it is best to avoid startling her unless absolutely necessary. The most common means of her being startled is by staying near her too long or bumping into her. The flashlight will quicken her agitation rate, as she stands up faster with a flashlight shone near (or on) her.

The Witch is very rarely found in small rooms and normally stays off the main route, but has been found in front of safe rooms (or even inside the safe room), doorways, and in the middle of streets. Once a Witch has killed a Survivor, she will retreat out the area and completely disappear. However, in some strange cases, the Witch has been known to kill the closest Survivor to her. This does not usually happen, and when it does, the Witch runs off as normal after killing the Survivor. Also, if a survivor blocks the Witch from attacking the Survivor who startled her, she will attack the Survivor blocking her and either incapacitate the blocking survivor and run away or incapacitate both survivors. If the Witch is lit on fire (Molotov, Incendiary ammo, Gas can) while she is chasing a Survivor, she will immediately start chasing after whoever burned her. Even if she is retreating, if she is lit on fire, she will go after that Survivor even though she either killed another Survivor or one locked themselves in a safe room.

9) The Wandering Witch:

She is seen only in the daylight hours, aimlessly wandering around and sobbing loudly with her head in her hands. Her constant movement makes The Wandering Witch harder to avoid, but she is also far more introverted and reacts only to direct attacks or physical contact. One can even damage her slightly without startling her. Unlike the sitting Witches, she does not seem to be alerted more readily by flashlights.

Hope this helped in your curiosity on learning the different types of infected. Have a wonderful zombie free day

From:

Zoey, Bill, Francis and Louis

Wadding up the letter as best she could thronging it across the room. Sitting up she listened to and unusual sounds in the house. Hearing nothing she stood up and went down to the kitchen to fix herself something to eat. Stopping at the kitchen door she saw an infected digging through the fridge. Backing up slowly getting ready to turn she got pounced on and fell face first into the floor. Mentally cursing to herself for not being a tad bit more careful. Getting her dagger ready to fight she noticed that he wasn't ripping her to shreds. Turning her head to see him she saw that all he was, was lonely. Smiling she stood up with him clinging to her shoulders for dear life. Laughing she walked back to the kitchen. Letting go of his legs she let him slid off of her back. Saying with a sweet smile she said, "I was told that all zombies were suppose to be scary, but for some reason I'm not afraid of you. I'm hungry what about you? What kind of infected are you anyways?" He said in a hushed voice with a little bit of a growl behind it, "I'm just going to ignore the first statement. Why do you think I was Looking though the fridge for, I'm starving. I'm just a lonely little hunter looking for my old friends. Names Nathan what's yours?"

Digging through the fridge for something eatable to eat she said, "I'm Lucy, it nice to meat you Nathan." Then she went through the cabinets still not finding anything to eat she face palmed remembering that she had food in her backpack. Running upstairs to get her bag Nathan followed her like a puppy. Reaching the room she sat on the bed and opened her bag. Digging through it she found her food stash. Smiling she pulled out her prize to show to the world. Smile fading slowly she softly said, "Nate now that you're a special infected you're going to have to eat human flesh. I know it sounds discussing, but you might like it." Patting his head she walked back down to the kitchen.

As she reached the kitchen Lucy heard noises in the front room. Smiling at only seeing Nathan she went back to the kitchen to eat thinking, "Wow he is fast on his feet." Reaching the kitchen table she sat in one of the four chairs and started to eat. While eating she traced the engraving (To my darling Lucy love daddy) on her daggers handle. Not eating very much of her food she closed the container and picked up her dagger, then went back upstairs. Sitting on the bed she sat the container beside her. Aiming for a random spot on the wall in front of her she threw the dagger. Hitting the invisible target she got yet another bull's-eye. Smiling she said, "I know you probably can't hear me dad, but I'm betting better at throwing my dagger. Just wanted to let you..."

Being interrupted by a gunshot she quickly got up grabbed both her dagger and sword and ran downstairs. Hearing the door being kicked down she stopped at the bottom step. Seeing the survivors and Nathan she ran in between them. Throwing her dagger in between her and the survivors as an warning shot she held out her sword ready to fight. She said, "What are you guys doing here and can't I be left alone for a little while?" Then she yelled, "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" The big guy stepped forward ignoring the warning. He said, "Names Francis, how bout yours. We are here to kill that creature that you are protecting. He is a danger to all of us survivors." Taking a few more steps he pulled the dagger out of the floor and walked closer to Lucy.

Not liking that he had her dagger she used her sword to cut off his hand when he got close enough. Smiling she watched him fall to his knees while he bleed badly cursing at her. The other three looked at her scared half to death. The other two men ran to help there Conrad while Zoey stood there not wanting to move. Grabbing her dagger from the severed hand she made a mental note of having to clean it later. Then she walked over to Nathan hiding in a corner. She held out her free hand to help him up whispering, "I'll make sure they never come here again. Did you go out and cause some havoc somewhere near them?"

Grabbing her hand he said, "Well I kind of bumped into a witch and they probably heard the witch screaming. So of course after killing her they came after me." Dropping both her sword and dagger she wrapped him in a tight hug. Knowing very well that they had to get far away from these four survivor freaks she quickly picked up her weapons and ran up the stairs dragon Nathan with her. As she ran up the stairs her hood came off of her head. Reaching the main bedroom she pushed him in and shut the door. Leaning on the closed door she slid down it breathing hard.

Letting go of her sword she jabbed her dagger in to the floor over and over cursing to herself. Stabbing the floor one last time she put her knees against her chest and laid her head on her arms. Hearing footsteps she looked up slowly tears dreading to flow out of the corners of eyes. "What's wrong Lucy?" said as kindly as he could. Getting up with no emotion on her face she walked over to the bed, she repacked her bag and put her sword in its rightful place on the backpack. "We need to get out of here before they come back again." She said with a blink tone. Placing her hood back over her head she walked out grabbing her dagger from the floor.

* * *

Walking for hours Skye didn't find any more survivors so she desisted to go back home. Seeing that there wasn't even any zombie she drug the end of her chainsaw on the dirt road. Walking casually enjoying the summer breeze. Getting bumped in to she turned on her chainsaw and got ready to fight. Seeing it was a little girl she said, "What are you doing out here all alone little one?" Only getting growls for a response she laughed while chopping off the girls head. Seeing the head go flying and blood spilling everywhere she started walking again dragging her chainsaw on the ground once more.

Reaching her home a few hours she walked through the open door hearing crying like normal. She yelled, "Hey guys I'm home. Sorry couldn't find any food again today." Sitting her chainsaw by the door she walked to the living room where most of the crying was coming from. Sitting on the very tore up couch she watched one of the littlest witches get up and walk over to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Smiling she patted the little one on the head then walked to the kitchen to see if they have anymore food. Not finding a single thing anywhere she let out a heavy sigh. Walking out of the kitchen she yelled, "I'm going out again to be back after a while." Grabbing her chainsaw on the way out she took a left to see if any food was still in the downtown area. Like always once she was out of the door she drug the edge of her chainsaw in the dirt.

* * *

Running along the roof tops Lucy kept looking back to see if the survivors were following them. Satisfied that no one was coming she finally smiled. Looking at Nathan she said, "Sorry about earlier. It was so rude of me to treat you like that." Stopping on what looked to be an old drug store Lucy looked at Nathan. Touching his shoulder lightly she smiled, but as he backed up her smile faded. Taking off her backpack she sat down in her spot. Just remembering that she had to clean her dagger she took it out of her hoodie pocket and grabbed a water bottle from her bag.

Rinsing off the blade and handle she heard noise coming from the street from below. Slowly and carefully walking to the edge of the building she went to see who or what it was. Walking back to her backpack she looked at Nathan sadly. Then she walked back to the edge jumping off and yelling, "BONS-EYE!" Making a perfect landing for once she said, "Dad would have been proud." Dusting herself off she heard Nathan land softly in the gravel behind her. Looking up at the girl in front of her she went to remove her hood until she felt a hand on top of hers stopping her from taking off the hood. Not being to see the girl in front of her she crossed her arms and frowned.

"Who are you and who is he?" the girl said while pointing at Lucy and Nathan. Lucy sat down in her spot saying, "Names Lucy and he's Nathan. We have traveled..." "Don't you tell her more then she wants to know, Lucy. Try not to take off your hood around strangers." Nathan said with major growling in his tone. Smiling Lucy nearly stood up on the heels of her feet and used her hands to keep her balanced while she used her right foot to knock down Nathan. Getting up quickly so he couldn't get her back she said, "So sorry about him. He has been in a bad mood since we left out old town. Since you know our names can we know yours?" "Names Skye and have you seen any zombies or survivors around lately?" Skye said.

"Haven't seen any since we left our home town. I might still have some food in my backpack." Lucy said while pulling the hood off of her head. Hearing pouting behind her she helped Nathan up and drug him while she walked closer to Skye. Keeping a hold of his hand so he didn't attack she said, "Do you think we can crash at your place tonight since it has gotten late?" "Sure thing I don't mind." Skye said with a happy smile. Turning around and walking in the direction still dragging her chainsaw on the ground Lucy had to drag Nathan on the way to her house. With both girls chatting up a storm Nathan tried to dig hid heels into the ground to hopefully slow Lucy down, but t didn't work.

"Man she is stronger than what I thought. Why are we going to someone's house when we don't even know that person?" He thought. Having stopped about ten minutes later Skye yelled through the open doorway, "I'm back home an have brought some friends. So whatever you do don't eat them." Hearing crying coming from the house both Lucy and Nathan got prepared to fight. Walking casually into the house Skye sat her chainsaw by the door and walked to the living room saying, "Come on in you don't have to be scared. My friends won't hurt you." Going in first Nathan made sure nothing would attack his only friend. Still having her dagger in hand ready Lucy walked in to the house slowly.

Staying close by the door she looked around of what she could see in the house. Hearing about six witches she only spotted two. "Hey Skye, we might sleep on the roof because one or both of us might kill your friends. Before I forget to tell you the only food in my backpack is almost gone, so we're going to have to find more." she said while walking back out the door. Spotting a later on the right edge of the house she climbed up it. Reaching the roof Nathan helped her the rest of the way up. Walking to the center of the roof she took off her backpack and sat it down then she sat down beside it. Humming a song that her dad would always sing to her she slowly closed her eyes falling asleep while Nathan kept watch until he falls asleep himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N sorry this chapter is so short, been having an annoying writers block. So hopefully when I can write again my next chapter will be longer.**

Waking up at dawn Lucy felt arms around her shoulders. Knowing it was Nathan she held on to him tightly so as she got up he wouldn't fall. Leaving her backpack where it was she walked to the front edge of the house and jumped off. Landing on the ground perfectly she felt him stir. Turning her head to look at him smiling she said, "Morning sleeping beauty." Giggling at his confused look she let him down. Not hearing any crying they walked into the house. Walking into the kitchen she saw Skye along with her six witches sitting at the table.

Reaching the door all eyes turned to her. Remembering that she took off her hood before sleeping she pulled it back over her face. "Nathan and me are going to go find some food, so if anyone wants to join we'll be glad to have more people help us out." Getting no answer she slowly walked out of the kitchen until one of the witches grabbed her arm. Prying the fingers of the witch off of her she stepped back a few feet while Nathan protected her. Putting her dagger back up she ran out of the house. Not worrying about any other zombie she ran as fast as she could. Being a good six or seven miles away from Skye's place she leaned on a random building and slid down it until she was sitting.

Looking up at the cloudy yet bright sky she said, "I wish you were still here dad. Nothing has been the same without you and with the zombie apocalypse already happened I'm completely confused. I so hope you can here me, if not I'd look pretty stopped talking to myself. If you see mom where you are at say hi for me." Closing her eyes she listened to the sweet silence around her. Shaking her head to get rid of being sleepy she heard noises around her. Opening her eyes she saw a huge zombie in front of her. Getting up quickly she moved out of its way and bumped into another one. Reaching for her dagger she was punched in the side. From the painful blow she felt a few of her ribs brake.

Ignoring the pain she quickly moved out of their way. Watching them attack each other she ran away from them. Not paying attention on where she was going she bumped into something. Taking a few steps she gasped in pain. Clutching her side she fell to her knees breathing hard. "Are you ok sweetie." Looking up Lucy saw Zoey in front of her. Carefully standing up she said, "I'm fine Zoey. I thought I told you not to ever come near me again." "Well I'm the only one here. The guys stayed behind just in case you decided to kill them. Lets get moving before those Tanks come after us." Uncovering her eyes Lucy scanned her surroundings for a ladder to climb. Finding one on a few buildings behind Zoey she quickly and carefully ran to it grabbing her arm and making sure she came with.

Reaching the ladder she let go of Zoeys hand then climbed up it biting her bottom lip in pain. Once on the roof she helped Zoey the rest of the way up. Sitting down in her spot Lucy carefully took off her hoodie and raised up the right side of her shirt so she could examine how badly hurt she was. Thankful that her broken ribs didn't puncture the skin she lowered her shirt. "With as hard as you got hit you need to go see a doctor." "Don't worry about me I'll be fine once I set my ribs back into place and wrap them for a few days. Now if only I had my book bag." Folding her hoodie she tightly wrapped it around her side.

Looking at the still fighting zombies she felt a clawed hand on her left shoulder. Noticing Zoey reaching for a weapon she turned her head seeing Nathan and Skye behind her. Fully turning around to face her friends she saw that Nathan had her bag with him. Grabbing her bag she quickly dug through it for a bottle of pain killers and an ace wrap. Grabbing what she wanted she took the pain killers. Waiting for them to kick in she said, "Zoey these are my friends Nathan and Skye." "I don't know if you have noticed this, but one of your friends is a zombie." Growling a little Nathan said, "Do you have a problem with me being a killer zombie?"

Not knowing what to say Zoey backed up not wanting to get attacked. Turning around to face Zoey, Lucy said, "if I was you I'd leave before Nathan changes his mind and decides to kill you." Quickly agreeing Zoey clumsily got off of the roof not wanting to die. Relaxing some now that most of the pain in her side was gone Lucy unwrapped her hoodie. Carefully lifting her shirt she examined her side again. Seeing a dark bruise forming she wrapped her rib cage back up with the ace wrap. Pulling her shirt back down she put her hoodie back on.

Getting worried looks from her friends she said, "I got hit in the side hard by one of those still fighting Tanks." Looking at Nathan she figured that he was about ready to attack the Tank that hurt her.


End file.
